Calling In Debts
by Troll Crew
Summary: Commission. Pre-Shippuden. Naruto wants to train with Tsunade, but the Hokage is in no mood. Naruto, however, will not be taking her rejection lightly. (Fetish Story, contains spanking of an adult, wedgie, and public humiliation.)


It was one of those rare mornings in Konoha, a morning where the entire village seemed to be at piece. The village hidden in the leaves have recently endured some heavy casualties after the attack from Orochimaru, but, at least today, everything seemed well.

"Come on, Grandma Tsunade! Train with me!"

Well, for most, at least.

Shizune gave a heavy groan as she watched the exchange happen for the umpteenth time. It was almost routine. With his sensei, Kakashi Hatake, currently out on missions almost 24/7, Naruto had few teachers to help him get stronger. And with the entire village stretched for time and multiple chunin and even genin out on missions, Naruto had even fewer options.

"Look, Naruto, why don't you ask Jiraiya instead of me?" Tsunade asked with disinterest as she took a sip from her flask. It made Shizune cringe, knowing that what was in there was not the tea she slaved over a hot stove to make for her. Tsunade, however, thought that any morning that started with Naruto yelling in her ear was the perfect excuse to hit the whiskey.

"Cause Pervy Sage is never around! And when he is around, all he does is write his perve book and go spy at bath houses." Tsunade grit her teeth, making a mental note to speak with Jiraiya about that. But for now, she had to deal with the hyperactive knucklehead.

"Well, why don't you just practice on your own?" Tsunade hissed, "I'm busy. As the 5th Hokage, I have responsibilities that I have to attend to!"

That might have worked on any normal villager, but not Naruto, who knew the older woman more than he liked. "Responsibilities?!" Naruto grit his teeth as he barked at her, pounding the desk as he leaned against it, doing his best to snap in her face. "All you do is sit on your ass, get drunk, and sneak off to gamble!"

Tsunade had enough of Naruto. She had reeled her arm back and bonked Naruto atop his head like a whack-a-mole. Naruto's head fell like a meteor, bashing into the table, bouncing off, and falling over onto the floor. A noticeable bump appeared atop his head as his nose was bruised. In reality, Naruto should count his blessings that Tsunade hadn't used her full strength, then he might've had a cracked skull.

"You need to learn to have respect for your elders if you want anything from them!" Tsunade scolded as she stood up from her desk.

(He has a point.) Shizune thought this to herself, nowhere near as bold as Naruto to make such a declaration-regardless if it was true or not. "Lady Tsunade, he is still a child after all. I mean, maybe you could just humor him so he'll leave you alone." Shizune found Naruto annoying, everybody did, but she did feel bad for him. And it didn't help that the harder Tsunade pushed away, Naruto came back harder.

Tsunade suddenly gave Shizune a sharp look, making the raven-haired woman flinch under her harsh glare. "Are you questioning your teacher, Shizune?"

"N-no, ma'am! I-I wouldn't dare!" Shizune was quick to say, shaking her head no as she assured, "I-I was just, maybe suggesting," another sharp look got Shizune to shut her mouth before she finished.

"You'd be wise to drop the subject, Shizune. Unless you want to have a long talk with the tawse again." The threat made Shizune pale, her hands reaching and covering her rear protectively. Tsunade smirked as she saw Shizune back off as she said, "now then, I need another drink." She got up from her desk as she said, "you take that stack of papers and take 'em to the elders." She headed out of the room, leaving a shaking Shizune to grit her teeth.

Once she was out of the room, and she was sure she was out of ear shot, Shizune sucked on her teeth in frustration. She hated it when Tsunade hovered the threat of a spanking over her head. She would never say this out loud, but Shizune bitterly thought that Tsunade's power-both her authority as a Hokage and prowess as a ninja-was going to her head.

She looked over to Naruto and how the younger blond was getting up off the ground. Shizune could see the determination in his eyes as Shizune had an idea. She checked the door, making sure that Tsunade wasn't already on her way back as she moved over to Naruto.

"Man, did Granny have to hit so hard?" Naruto rubbed the bump on her head, "I just wanted her to train with me."

"You know, Naruto, I get how you feel." She helped dust Naruto off as she continued, "Lady Tsunade is a wonderful woman, but she does have something of a stubborn streak."

"Boy, I'll say. Pervy Sage told me all the time how Tsunade won't change her mind unless ya make her." The two quickly remembered how him and Jiraiya came to Tsunade and the whole ordeal to get her to come and be the Hokage.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." Shizune giggled, "why, I can remember multiple times how I've tried to stop her from her long losing streak at gambling houses."

"Ha! Yeah, Pervy Sage mentioned something about that!"

Shizune grinned, "in fact, Tsunade is under a mountain of gambling debts." She had a smirk that Naruto was quick to notice, it looked rather devious. "We've been spending the last couple of weeks trying to organize it all."

"Wait, really?!" Naruto looked stunned, "that's what she's been busy with?!"

"Yeah." Shizune nodded, "not very Hokage-like, now is it?"

"I'll say!" Naruto huffed, crossing her arms.

"Just imagine what would happen if, say, the entire village were to know of Tsunade's gambling and spending habits. Why, I think her reputation would be ruined!"

"Ha, yeah, I'll bet...it...would." It suddenly clicked to Naruto that Shizune was dropping some very juicy bits of information. Something that he would never expect from Shizune.

"Now, Naruto." Shizune smirked again as she crouched down to look him in the eye. "As Tsunade's student, I am eternally in her debt. And I could never do anything to go against my master." She watched Naruto's face slowly turn into a smirk. She could tell he was catching on, "but someone like you, who has no such obligations...well, I have to go run these errands like Tsunade told me to." She got up and grabbed the stack of folders from her desk. "It's very important that you do NOT go looking in her desk for those documents." She gave Naruto a wink.

"Oh, okay, I follow you, Shizune. You can count on me." Naruto winked back.

"That's good to hear." Shizune gave a nod as she suddenly vanished. The second she left, Naruto put his hands together, performing the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Three clones appeared as Naruto then said, "okay, you two know what do, right?"

"You got it!" The two clones jumped out of the window, leaving Naruto with his third clone. The two then jumped behind Tsunade's desk and started opening up drawers. It didn't take long for them to find those gambling debts. They were thick, stacked folders. When the two Narutos opened them up, they were astonished to see just how much money Tsunade owed and to how many people.

"Whoa, Tsunade's really in the red!"

"I'll say." The two shared a laugh as Naruto handed most of the folders to the clone. "You stash these around the village and meet up with the other two!"

"You got it!" The clone took off, leaving Naruto with one of the folders. The smug, blond ninja jumped onto Tsunade's desk, putting the folder behind him as he waited, with the biggest smile on his face.

This would be good.

When Tsunade eventually walked in, her flask being replaced with a steaming mug, she met Naruto's smug face with a scowl of her own. "Get off my desk, Naruto. If you ask me to train with you one more time, I'm throwing you out the window."

"Heh, you can't talk to me like that anymore." Naruto pulled out the folder from behind his back, "not unless you want the entire village seeing these.

Tsunade dropped her mug, suddenly lunging at Naruto. The blond ninja flipped back onto the desk, jumping over the busty blonde as he flipped and landed by the door.

"Naruto, I will skin you alive if you don't give me that folder!" Tsunade warned, turning around and popping her neck.

"Oh, you want this?" Naruto smirked, waving the folder in the air. "Well, you can try to take it if ya want, but I've got the other folders." Tsunade cringed, astonished as Naruto crossed his arms. "Don't bother demanding them back, they're all stashed over the village in places you'll never find them, Granny! So, unless you want the entire village to know the Fifth Hokage is a gambling addict, you're gonna train with me!"

Naruto watched as Tsunade ball up her fist. Tsunade hated to admit it, but that was a very ninja-like thing for him to do. She never would've expected Naruto to do something so cunning.

But her pride was overshadowed by her rage and desire to strangle Naruto. But, no, she couldn't do that. Both because it was the morally wrong thing to do, but also because if he's the only one who knows where they are, then somebody might stumble upon those files and she'd be in an even worse jam!

Tsunade grunted as she said, "you better give me every last one of those files when we're done training, you little brat." She turned to head out of the door, leading the younger genin as Naruto had the widest grin on his face.

"Oh, don't worry, Grandma Tsunade. You'll get everything you deserve." He followed her out as he suddenly reached over and gave her ass a hearty slap that echoed through the hall.

"OW!" Tsunade yelped out in the sudden sting of Naruto's ass. It was like a bee sting had hit her, catching her off guard.

"NARUTO!"

The young blond ran as fast as he could through the streets of Konoha. Naruto had the biggest grin on his face as he darted past and around people on the streets below. Tsunade, meanwhile, was chasing Naruto down from the rooftop above.

It might not have looked like it, but it was a dangerous mental game. Naruto knew Tsunade couldn't just jump down and beat him up in front of other villagers. A burden with being Hokage was needing village approval. At the same time, Naruto also couldn't stay in one place or people would spread and scatter, leaving him with no cover.

Naruto took a sharp turn down a small street. There were very little people in sight and Tsunade took her chance. She descended upon Naruto, effectively cutting off his escape route as she cracked her knuckles.

"Alright, Naruto." She watched Naruto flinch as he slowly turned around to face the angry Hokage. "You wanted to train? Time to test your pain tolerance!"

"C-come on, Granny! Can't you take a joke?!" Naruto was quickly answered when he ducked under a punch thrown by the Slug Princess. "Guess not!"

"Oh, come on, Naruto! I love a good joke!" Tsunade snarled, slugging multiple punches at the younger blond as he jumped, ducked, and rolled under each one to avoid getting hit. If one of those connected, he'd be down and out. "I've even got a good punch line right here!"

"I don't like this kind of joke!" Naruto jumped over the latest punch, leap frogging over Tsunade as he landed right behind her. Then, he saw it. A line of thread and a fishing hook. He snatched the wire and pulled it in as he also grabbed the back of Tsunade's pants.

"GAH! What are you doing you little pervert?!" Before Tsunade could turn to grab at him, Naruto tugged her pants down, exposing her panties just enough for him to hook her white panties on the line.

"Go go go!" Naruto jumped away as Tsunade slammed her fist down, cracking the ground underneath where Naruto was just a second ago.

"Naruto, you get back," Tsunade suddenly yelped as she felt her underwear get hiked up in a painful wedgie. But the wedgie didn't stop with just one yank. No, with a sudden heave, Naruto was pulled up off of the ground as the blonde woman gave off another shriek.

"W-what the hell?!" Tsunade craned her neck to try and see what was hoisting her neck. She saw the line going down to the hook in her panties, tracing it back up to see a trip of boys holding a fishing rod. They were all Naruto-his shadow clones to be more precise! They used their full weight to pull on the fishing rod, pulling with all their might to reel in Tsunade and gave her a painful hanging wedgie.

"N-NARUTO!" She shouted again as she saw Naruto smirking at her. "Damn it, Naruto, this is not a joke! Let me go!"

"Ah hahaha! No way! This is way too much fun!" Naruto jumped behind the Hokage as she struggled, danging in the air as she tried to turn herself around to nab at him. However, every time she spun around, her underwear twisted, effectively pulling them higher and higher up her ass as she grits her teeth and pure irritation.

"Jeez, Granny, you don't look too dignified while danging by you granny panties." Naruto teased, easily maneuvering around Tsunade. In her range, she kept spinning herself as the clones continued to pull on the rope.

"They're-erk-not granny panties!" Tsunade winced as each time she spun, her panties were pulled higher up her ass. She was hardly 'light' to the three clones, so she'd dangle in midair. Bouncing with each tug and spin as her panties slacked and yanked back up, grinning against her ass and wedging themselves between her pussy. The Slug Princess found herself gritting her teeth harder and harder, to the point where Tsunade thought she'd break them under the pressure.

"Sure, they are!" Naruto snickered, "they're so plain and boring white! I figured someone like you would wear something cuter." Naruto smirked as he kept egging her on. The flailing Hokage started to swing and sway like a pendulum. The younger blond's eyes looked to the exit of the alleyway, grinning to himself at the crowd that was forming. Whether Tsunade was blind to it or fully aware of her show, Naruto, didn't know. But the entire crowd was in shock at the performance going on.

Most men were staring with their jaw dropped and nose dripping with blood. Others were staring at Naruto, a mix of envy and confusion written on their faces. But there was no doubt what everyone was staring at was Tsunade herself.

"Shut up, you brat!" She tried to kick at Naruto, but he easily avoided it. The force behind the kick sent her swinging back and forth, the woman losing her balance as she struggled to recover herself.

"Why don't you make me?" Naruto smirked, suddenly grabbing at the swinging Tsunade's pants and yanking them down as she swung by. Her milky ass with Naruto bright-red hand print was fully exposed to the crowd, who were cheering and wolf whistling.

When Tsunade properly heard the crowd, her face became flushed. This was more humiliating then the gambling debts. She gave another shout of, "NARUTO," as the genin himself came around to face Tsunade, with her ass to the crowd. "I'M GOING TO," she suddenly felt her throat turn dry when Naruto pulled the folder back out from his jacket.

"Ah ah ah, Granny." Naruto spoke in a hushed tone as he smirked maliciously, "this folder has a lot of info on those debts of yours. I can just throw this into the crowd and the news'll spread fast!"

Tsunade grit her teeth, her red face cringing as she felt the clones tug at her panties again. "D-damn it, j-just stop!" She tried to sound authoritative, but she sounded the opposite. Tsunade never felt this level of shame before in her life, the Fifth Hokage fighting herself not to break down into tears in front of Naruto and the villagers. "What the hell do you want from me?! I said I'd train with you, didn't I?!"

"Yeah, you did. AFTER I started to blackmail you." Naruto scolded, "now it's time for a new deal: I'll give you this folder back, but you need to be punished for it."

"My panties are drilling into my flesh and people are watching! What the hell else can you possibly do?!"

Naruto smirked evilly, "well, you can bend yourself over and lemme give you a spanking."

Tsunade growled at Naruto, "forget it, you perverted brat!"

Naruto smirked, "well, I'm sure this'll be a great read for the village," he waved the folder again in her face. Tsunade balled up her fist. This was humiliating! She couldn't just let Naruto have her way with her, but her hands were tied.

"F-fine." Tsunade grumbled, "j-just call off your clones already!"

Naruto snickered, giving a thumbs up to his collection of clones as they returned the gesture. They started to lower Tsunade down onto the ground. She tried to reach back to adjust her underwear, but Naruto slapped her hip, getting a hiss from her.

"Ah ah ah, no touching, young lady." Naruto spoke with a louder tone, getting a gasp from the crowd behind them. Naruto pointed downward, coercing Tsunade to bend over. Naruto reached out, grabbing Tsunade's ear as he started dragging her to the side walk. Tsunade awkwardly followed, her feet shuffling with her pants around her ankles and panties up her ass. She uncomfortably swayed her hips and swung her ass in the air as Naruto dragged her.

Naruto took a seat as he told the older woman, "now you may pull those panties down."

"D-down?" Tsunade gawked as Naruto crossed his arms and scolded her.

"That's right, down. Down to your knees. Then out yourself over my lap. Tsunade bit her lower lip, her ass to the crowd with the panties up her crack. The blushing woman awkwardly picked at her panties, getting them out of her nether regions before she pulled down to her knees. "Good girl." Naruto patted his lap, "now come on, over you go."

Tsunade awkwardly pulled herself over his lap. She was much larger then him, with her boobs pressing against the sidewalk and her ass in the air for the crowd to see. The way she was compressed against the young ninja made her ass look gigantic from Naruto's view, as well as from the view of the crowd. All of them gawked, mumbling about how big Tsunade's ass looked.

Naruto's hand gently rubs her milky ass. His hand squeezed at her cheeks and pinched at her hand print. Tsunade winced, squirming uncontrollably over his lap as she heard that condescending chuckle from him.

"Come on, Tsunade, don't struggle already. We're just starting." He lifted his hand up as he warned, "if you keep resisting, then you'll make your punishment worse."

"Wow, they haven't even started and she's already squirming."

"Who would've thought the Hokage couldn't take a little spanking?"

"Who would've thought she couldn't even take on a genin!"

The insults dug into the Slug Princess, but she tried to ignore them. Tsunade grit her teeth as she tried to assure herself. Whatever Naruto could dish, she could take. A spanking? It was just childish-Naruto was just being a bratty bastard, she told herself.

Then Naruto brought his hand down with tremendous force. A loud crack echoed through the alleyway. Tsunade felt a ripple of pain go up her back, much like how her bottom jiggled and shook with the smack of Naruto's hand. Tsunade gave a dry gasp, astonished by how hard Naruto could hit and the lingering sting that was left from the impact.

Every smack was heavy and slow. Naruto's hand would roughly grope at and grab at Tsunade's ass, grabbing and squeezing in between each smack of her ass. Tsunade balled up her fists, curling her toes as she tried to remain strong-at least, comparatively strong while her ass was being spanked in front of a cheering crowd. Each smack painted a new hand print on her milky ass, slowly painting her ass to an uneven rose color. The sting of the swats was compounded by the bitter, cold wind that blew.

"Wow, her ass sure can bounce!"

"How shameless! I thought a ninja like her would've taken better care of herself."

The slow buildup of heat on her ass was comparable to the heat on her face. Tsunade could hear the various members of the crowd commenting. Saying these like, "wow, her ass is really bouncing", "she's the Hokage? What a little brat if she needs to be spanked by Naruto", "I bet she's an exhibitionist. She's so getting off on this." Tsunade could feel their eyes burning into her back. Those words bit into her pride, making her blush even more as she grits her teeth, the grown woman trying to hold back her sniffling.

"Come on, Granny! Don't start crying yet!" Naruto was loud with his declaration as his hand continued to spank Tsunade's hand with a furious speed. His hand was fast. In a way, it had to be as it could hardly cover Tsunade's large ass, working especially hard to pain her bottom to a bright shade of red. Her ass jiggled under the constant force, shaking even more as Tsunade shook her ass about. Naruto snickered as she shook for the crowd, getting wolf whistles and cat calls from the men in the audience and envious glares from the ladies.

"I-I'm not crying." Tsunade sneered, her lip quivering and voice shaking. That just encourage Naruto to hit her ass harder, his newfound strength getting Tsunade to kick her legs. How in the world could he hit so hard?! She could feel her ass turning to a deeper shade of red, certainly glowing like a light.

"Oh wow, she's so crying!"

"What a little baby."

"And that's Tsunade?"

"Wow, Granny, your ass is really glowing now." Naruto smirked, taking the chance to grope and grab at Tsunade's bouncy, curvy ass. Each rough grab got a wince from Tsunade, her toes curling. "Alright, I think it's about time we took you back to your office." The younger pinched Tsunade's ass as he told her, "now stand up, Tsunade."

Tsunade squealed from the pinch, a high-pitched squeal that got the crowd to laugh. Tsunade sniffled as she got herself off of the ground, knees shaking as each motion of her hips made her cringe. The more she moved her ass, the more the cold wind bit at her ass. Tsunade reached to grab at her pants to pull them up, bending over and showing off her big ass to the crowd. Said crowd cheered approvingly, much to Tsunade's dismay, but Naruto gave her ass another slap as she cried out an, "OUCH!"

"Those pants stay down, young lady." Naruto scolded, "now you're gonna march yourself back to your office with your pants hanging around your ankles."

"W-what?!" Tsunade wanted to continue her objection, but Naruto giving her a quick flash of the folder holding her debt made her be quiet. Naruto grinned, giving her ass another slap as she cried out again, holding and rubbing her ass.

"I didn't stutter, young lady."

Young lady? Tsunade cringed at that and it made Naruto smirk. Such a nickname having so much power over Tsunade made the young ninja giddy. Tsunade wondering to herself if 'Granny' was the better name.

"Now get to steppin', young lady." The pet name was dripping with acid, another smack on Tsunade's ass getting her to whimper as she took off swaddling. The crowd watched as Tsunade awkwardly shuffled, moving to the side, but still remaining close so they could watch Tsunade squirm about and try to walk. It was an awkward balance, tying not to lift her feet up too high so she'd trip over her pants and panties. Her trembling hands grabbed at her shirt, but Narto wasted no time smacking her ass again. "Oh no, don't try to cover up."

Tsunade bit her lip, her face shining as red as her face as Naruto gave her a dominating smirk. He then told her, "now apologize. For being a brat." He watched Tsunade's eyes go to the crowd of watching people, listening to their snickering and watching their eyes scan her trembling legs and trying to crane their necks to look at her ass.

"I-I'm sorry."

The crowd started an uproar of laughter, but it was short lived as Naruto then gave her another smack, her shriek splitting through the crowd. "Say it right, young lady. 'I'm sorry', what?"

Tsunade gulped, "I'm sorry...Master Naruto." Now the crowd was cheering anew, Naruto's grinning from ear to ear as he soaked up the attention and praise. He was living the dream of every man in the crowd. But for Tsunade, it was a nightmare.

To say it was 'awkward' was an understatement. No, it was fully degrading. Tsunade had to shuffle her feet to keep herself going, unable to lift her legs without the fear of tripping over herself in her 'walk' through the village.

Everywhere the grown woman walked, people saw her. She watched as people turned her way; gawking and staring at her sore, glowing ass, her long and succulent legs, her toned thighs, and her enticing pussy-all at the view of the entire village. To make matters worse, they all could see how this grown woman was at the mercy of a child.

"Oh my God, she's so hot."

"I can't believe she's letting a little kid just walk her around. What a pervert!"

( _No! I-I'm not a pervert!_ ) She shouted it in her head, careful to hold her tongue as her entire body shook beneath her ( _No! I-I'm not a pervert!_ ) She shouted it in her head, careful to hold her tongue as her entire body shook beneath her. When Naruto noticed her slowing down, the genin would give her ass a harsh smack, which caused her to wail out and cover her ass.

"Don't slow down now, Granny." Naruto snickered, "and hands off your butt."

"Y-yes, sir." Naruto loved her new tone. It was broken and submissive, the perfect tone. The young ninja watched Tsunade's walk of shame, occasionally reaching over to roughly rub and grope her ass as Tsunade gave off painful howls. Each step made her legs feet feel like cinder blocks as Naruto did everything in his power to make her pick up her pace, but Tsunade had to keep herself from falling over, so she had to go slow. And that just gave people the ability to continue ogling and eyeing her. Their eyes burned into Tsunade's soul, each face she saw she could tell was memorizing everything about her. Her quivering lip and watering eyes, her pairs of blushing cheeks, both crimson. No doubt her shaking legs and quivering hands as she had to push herself forward.

When she finally got inside the Kage Building and made to climb up the stairs, it was the first taste of bliss Tsunade had all day, even if she was still forced to shuffle and walk with her pants down around her ankles. When she was finally in her office, she felt a sense of relief wash over her. It had to be over.

But Naruto thought differently.

"Alright, Tsunade, now nose in the corner." Naruto wasted no time in barking the order as Tsunade gave a visible cringe.

"Naruto, b-be reasona-OW!" Tsunade yelped as Naruto slapped her ass before grabbing the woman's shirt and harshly smacking her plump, sore ass. Fresh hand prints decorated her ass as Tsunade began to beg. "M-Master, please! I-I have work to do! OW! PLEASE!"

"Well, you can just put that nose of yours in the corner and I'll just look over what you've done so far." Naruto instructed as he pointed to the corner. It was closest to the window outside, so everybody could get a good view of Tsunade's ass. It was also opposite to the door, so anyone coming in would see her ass immediately.

"B-but-YOW! OWOW!" Naruto's hand started to pepper her ass again as Tsunade started to bawl anew. "WAAAA-AA-AAAAAH! I'M SORRY, SIR, I'M SORRY! I'LL GO TO THE CORNER, I'LL GO TO THE CORNER!"

"That's better." Naruto nodded, giving her ass another slap as she wailed. "Hands on your head, Tsunade. If I catch you rubbing or talking, you'll get a harder spanking."

Harder? Tsunade couldn't comprehend the idea of Naruto giving a harder spanking, but she did as she was told. She shuffled to the corner and did as told: putting her hands atop her head and her nose in the corner.

"No leaving until I'm done here." Naruto walked over to the Hokage's desk and took a seat in the chair. At first, he started to bask in the glory of the chair. This was his dream; his goal. To sit in this chair, to be respected by the entire village. And, today, he had gotten as close to that dream as he could ever imagine!

He started to go through the desk, looking over various documents and numbers. Nobody would've guessed it, but Naruto had been looking over the Third Hokage's shoulder for years and he was practically an expert on paper like this.

As he looked over it, the young blond couldn't help but grit his teeth as he took a second look at the paper. What was bothering him was just all the mistakes that was in the paper, mistakes he only really knew because of how he studied them when the Third was still around. He was about to say something when someone called into the room.

"Lady Tsunade? Are you in?" The voice was familiar, Naruto pegged it as 'Tenten' and true to his guess, she came in through the door. The older genin asked, "I was hoping I could talk to you about," she stopped talking the second she entered through the doorway.

There, she saw Tsunade. Standing in the corner with a bright red bottom, standing like a naughty little girl. Her jaw had dropped and her face was flushed, but not as red as Tsunade's, who's heart was beating out of her chest from how embarrassed she was. Someone actually just walked in on her spanked ass-and it was a ninja.

"W-what the hell is going on?!" Tenten blurted out, her eyes darting around to Naruto at the desk.

"Oh, hey Tenten."

"N-Naruto, why is Lady Tsunade in a corner?! Why was she spanked?! Who the hell spanked her?!"

"Oh, I did that."

Tenten's jaw couldn't drop any harder than it already had. "What?!"

"Oh yeah, you should've been there." Naruto chuckled, "Tsunade was a bad, bad girl. So, I had to punish her." His eyes looked over to Tsunade as she trembled and shook in the corner. "Right now, she's in the corner, so if you need to ask her something, you're gonna have to wait till her punishment is over."

"Uh, r-right..." Tenten couldn't help but stare at Tsunade, not able to look away. Tsunade could feel her eyes burning into her back, making Tsunade shuffle uncomfortably. It was unbearable for her. But for Tenten, it was her idol and, now, Hokage practically exposing herself for the village at the command of a kid who was younger then she was! It was insane!

"Speaking of punishments; Tsunade, over here!" Naruto called as he smirked menacingly. It made Tsunade cringe as she turned to Naruto.

"B-but sir, I-I didn't do anything." Tsunade whimpered, her pathetic tone making Tenten cringe. Someone called Naruto 'sir' just sounded wrong, and it being Tsunade just made her look at the younger blond worriedly.

"Oh yes you did." Naruto had gotten up out of his chair, undoing the belt that was around his waist. Seeing it both Tsunade flinch, Tenten doing the same-though she was out of Naruto's line of sight. "Your paperwork is done sloppily, Tsunade!"

"W-what?!" Tsunade burst out, Tenten just as astonished. Neither could possibly imagine Naruto knowing ANYTHING about paperwork. "W-wait, I-I was just in a rush this morning! I can do it again!"

( _Oh my God, Naruto's got Lady Tsunade_ whipped _!_ ) Tenten stared as Naruto walked over and practically snatched Tsunade from the corner.

"That's no excuse for doing a sloppy job, young lady." Naruto dragged the whimpering adult across the room to the table and started to forcefully bend her over the table so her ass was to the door-and right in Tenten's face. "Sorry, Tenten, but it looks like your request is gonna have to wait a little longer."

"O-oh, uh, d-don't worry about it, Naruto." Tenten eyed the blond's belt as he folded it over. A shiver went up the weapon master's spine as she subconsciously covered her ass with her hands, protectively.

"I counted 20 mistakes, young lady. So, you're going to get 20 swats with this belt."

"Tw-twenty?!" Tsunade yelped, "please, M-Master! You can't use a belt on me!" She squirmed in place before Naruto gave her a stern look.

"Don't struggle young lady. Or you know what'll happen." Naruto spoke with a tone that matched the look he was giving Tsunade.

( _I don't blame her for being so scared. I HATE it when Gai-Sensei uses a belt!_ ) Tenten thought as she watched Naruto snap the belt, the sharp noise making both girls bite their lips.

"You're also gonna count each lick with my belt." Naruto tapped the belt against Tsunade's trembling behind. "Are you ready Tsunade?"

"Y... y-yes, Master."

Naruto wasted no time, pulling his arm back as he gave a hard lash against Tsunade's ass, making her howl as she clenched the desk as tightly as her fingers could.

"ONE!"

Naruto mused and said, "you're also gonna say 'thank you, Naruto' with each swat."

Tsunde was quick to add, "o-one, thank you, Naruto."

Tenten saw the grin on Naruto's face. It was practically that of a demon as Naruto continued to swing the belt across Tsunade's already scorching red ass. She howled and bucked, kicking the air as she counted off each lick of the leather belt. Two,three, four, each was counted and given a loud declaration of thanks for her spanker as tears poured down onto the desk. Tenten could see the belt making a noticeable, dark mark across Tsunade's sore ass as she counted uncomfortable.

"TEN! THANK YOU, NARUTO!"

As Naruto pulled back, he heard Tenten say, "uh, you know, I can just come back later."

"Oh." Naruto blinked as he looked at Tenten, "sorry, Tenten. I guess this is gonna take a while."

"Er, yeah, I-I guess I'll just come back another time." Tenten gave a quick before before she took off from the room. Naruto snickered as he noticed how she practically ran off as fast as she could. Maybe she knew too well how Tsunade felt, he wondered.

But no time to wonder about that. Right now, he wanted to finish up with Tsunade. His arm was starting to kill him with all these spankings-not that he had any regrets.

He took a moment to pop his shoulder as he took his belt and resumed to lash at Tsunade's rear again. The unforgiving belt made Tsunade struggle, clawing at the desk as her knees buckled and shook. Her ass jiggled with each lick of the leather, bouncing back and forth as the belt smacked her flesh.

"WAA-AA-AAAAAAH! F-FIFTEEN! PLEASE, NARUTO! ST-STOP!"

Naruto chuckled, "aw, come on, Tsunade. We're already halfway there." Naruto smirked as his hand roughly groped Tsunade's ass. Tsunade shrieked as Naruto took a handful of her plump ass, squeezing her searing red welts as Naruto's hand could barely contain one cheek.

"KYAAAAAAA! B-B-BUT IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Tsunade sobbed, tears staining her face and pouring onto the desk below.

"Jeez, Tsunade, what's with all the screaming?" Popping into the room was another ninja, this one appearing in a puff of smoke. Both blondes looked over their shoulders, seeing it was Anko, whom Naruto recognized right away from the Chunin Exams. "I can hear ya from across the hall, ya know. You're not the only one who's got paper-" she stopped talking when she got a good look at the scene, seeing Tsunade half-naked and over a desk, with Naruto holding a belt to her crimson ass. The Hokage's face was starting to light up as Anko started to snicker.

"What kind of kinky shit did I just walk into?"

"W-WAIT, NO!" Tsunade cried, "TH-THIS...THIS ISN'T HOW IT LOOKS!" Her legs trembled as she tried to push up, but a stern look from Naruto had her in place.

"Then how does it look?" Anko snickered as she looked at the younger blond. "Wanna explain how ya got her in such a... compromising position?"

Naruto returned her snickers with a few of his own. "Sorry, can't tell ya. Trade secret."

"Oh, I get ya." Anko smirked, "but mind if I just stick around. You know, to help monitor her punishment."

"Oh, sure!" Naruto insisted, "pull up a chair!" Naruto then turned back to Tsunade's ass, snapping the belt as he said, "alright, young lady. Just 15 more!"

Tsunade whimpered, "b-but-but-YOWOWOWOWOWOOOOW! S-SIXTEEN, THANK YOU!" Anko could barely hold back a laughing fit as she watched Tsunade whimper and buck her legs like crazy?"

"What? Embarrassed just cause Anko-Sensei's here?" Naruto smirked as he gave another lash, this time aiming lower to her more sensitive under curves. Tsunade howled louder, gave the count to '17' as Naruto continued to lecture her, again at Tsunade's under curves as they became Naruto's new target. "You've got no reason to complain now." The 18th and 19th lash licked across her backside as Tsunade gave another loud howl. "This is your punishment, young lady."

"'Young lady'." Anko chuckled at the pet name as Tsunade got another lash across the sensitive spots, making her cry out in agony as she bawled on the desk. Anko bit her lip as a faint blush painted her cheeks, she was loving the display of Tsunade's big, plump ass. Shaking and jiggling with each lash of Naruto's belt, bouncing as it blurred into a nice, deep crimson.

"TWENTY! THANK YOU, NARUTO!" Tsunade collapsed onto the table, breaking down into a mess of sobs as she flooded the wooden structure. Anko managed to regain her composure as she started to give Naruto a slow clap.

"Bravo, Naruto." She smirked, "you did a fine job spanking Tsunade." The two looked over Naruto's work, her ass covered in crimson marks from the leather biting into her already red and sore rear. Tsunade shook her ass, whether intentional or not, as she tried to alleviate it from the harsh sting that radiated off her body. "You've got a knack for spanking."

"Heh heh, thanks, Anko-Sensei." Naruto felt a sense of pride come over him. Being praised was something Naruto ate up excitedly, and the fact that he was being praised for his perverted antics just made him feel happy; happier than from spanking Tsunade.

"Yeah." Anko smirked, "if you ever decide to take up the job of an Interrogator, I can talk to Ibiki to give ya a good word." Tsunade choked on her sob, the idea of Naruto taking lessons from the Torture and Interrogation Division sounded like a nightmare for her.

"W-wow, th-thanks!" Naruto nodded eagerly at the perverted woman before him.

She chuckled, "oh, don't mention it, kid. You're a natural spanker. And hey," she gave Naruto a coy smirk, as she said, "maybe next time you give a spanking, it'll be my ass." Naruto's face flushed at the challenge Anko gave him. Her ass wasn't nearly as big as Tsunade's, but the idea of a girl actually saying something like that to him made him feel somewhat flustered. Anko gave Naruto a wink, "you know, if you're man enough." Then, she disappeared in smoke.

Naruto felt as though the script was flipped on him, but he quickly recovered himself as he turned back to Tsunade. He adjusted his belt as he said, "okay, Tsunade. Let's get to work on fixing that paperwork." He watched Tsunade nod and try to push off the desk, but a quick smack at her thigh got Tsunade to cry out and pause. "Oh no, you're gonna do your work just like that."

"B-but but-"

"The only 'but' here is yours and you're gonna get another belting if you try to talk back again." Naruto quickly cut her off as Tsunade gulped. Naruto grabbed the papers and her writing pen. He put it before Tsunade, keeping it away from the puddle of tears Tsunade had made. "Now get to work, Tsunade. I'll be sure to correct you whenever you mess up."

Tsunade flinched as she started to get to work, her hand trembling as tried to correct her mistakes.

A few minutes passed before Tsunade finished and handed the papers over to Naruto. It felt so demeaning and intimidating, as though she was back in the academy and turning in her work to a teacher. Naruto looked over Tsunade's work before giving a nod.

"Alright, Tsunade. It looks like you've suffered enough." Naruto reached into his jacket and put down the infamous folder, with Tsunade's work on top of it. Tsunade immediately snatched it and felt up the folder. It felt light, too light for her liking. She could tell Naruto had the rest of her debt sheets. "Don't worry, Tsunade. The rest of your gambling debt is being kept somewhere nice and safe. And if you're a good girl, you'll get them all back."

Naruto wasn't sure on how truthful that was. Unless he wanted Tsunade to strangle him once he gave them all back, he started to consider if he should mutate that into a lie of some sort. "But until then, just remember what'll happen if you don't behave."

"Y-yes, Master." Tsunade nodded as Naruto started to leave with the biggest grin on his face.

As he turned the hall, he saw Shizune coming to Tsunade's office. The two shared a look, Naruto giving Shizune a wink as she smirked and nodded. The two passed each other and Naruto could hear Shizune give a mock-gasp.

"Good heavens, Lady Tsunade! What happened?!"

Naruto covered his mouth as he hurried off, feeling accomplished in his work.


End file.
